Mind Fuk
by CoCo Krispies
Summary: Cloud finally admits that he wants more than what he already has. Reno is more than happy to take advantage of that fact. Gift fic for Aislashu. Graphic yaoi.


For Aislashu.

I have never in my life done an infidelity fic nor have I ever gone against one of my otps. Not to mention that other than Hypomania I have never posted an explicit fic as I don't think they ever come out the way I want them to. I had a very hard time writing this and would like to hear what everyone thinks about it. This is a gift fic for my friend Aislashu. Part of a series as well.

Like I said Luv I am mean to my bishies and I am mean to your bishies. Enjoy as you will never get another one like this.

Inspired by this art work Aislashu had done at Metrocon 2013 by our friend YaoiBait who can be found here art/Blank-Zero-order-info-341976671 for some more of his wonderful art work.

Part 1 of the Dream series.

RCRCRCRCRCRCRCRCRC

"Tell me you don't want this Cloud. Tell me you don't dream of my touch when that silver haired bastard kisses you." The redhead behind him purred in a silky smooth voice against his pale, sweat dampened skin.

"Reno...wait..." breathed Cloud, his body betraying him with the shivers that raced down his spine to turn into a low burning heat that pooled in his stomach. This couldn't be happening to him, actually he wasn't even sure how it was happening.

One moment he and Reno had been discussing some problem the Turks were having. The next he found himself straddling his bike Fenrir, hands gripping the handles in a white knuckled grip. Reno was on the bike behind him, hands on his his to old him in place as the long haired man ground his hard cock against the blondes leather clad ass.

Reno's lips and teeth forcing whimpers and stilted, shattered cries as they left kiss and bite marks from ears to shoulders.

Cloud wanted to end this, to stop the redhead before things got even more out of hand. Yet he could not find the strength within him to do so.

Mainly due to the fact that, if he was at least honest in his own mind, Reno was more than a little right.

He had thought of what it would be like for the easy going Turk to kiss him. To touch him. Though he had never once thought to act on it, or rather be suddenly and thoroughly accosted in such a way.

One of the main reasons being a very jealous and very violent silver haired lover waiting at home. Sephiroth was known for wanting to maim those that so much as looked at Cloud wrong. Touching him would bring about severed limbs.

"Seph, he..."

I don't really care about him right now, yo. Unless you think he would be willing to join us, Can you just imagine that? Both of us bending you over this bike as we fuck you together until you forget your own name." Reno growled allowing his words to paint a vivid picture for the blonde.

"Fuck!" Cloud hissed, blue eyes glazing over in pure lust at the dancing images in his mind brought about by those deliciously crude words.

"Exactly. But this time it's just you and pretty lil' ol me. Let's see if we can't make you forget that over sized neanderthal. See if I can't make you scream louder and cum harder than you ever have with him." Reno said , the words both a promise and a threat in one.

In one quick, fluid move Cloud found himself missing his shirt and his naked chest pressed roughly to the motorcycles leather seat. The rough texture rubbing hard against his sensitive nipples, causing pleasure that bordered on a wicked good kind of pain.

A shudder racked his body, causing his back to arch and he forcibly bit his lips to hind the sounds trying to escape him.

"A little sensitive are we? I can think of a whole lot of things I absolutely love to do to you right now if we had the time, just to test how sensitive you really are." Reno grinned wickedly. His calloused hands sliding up the smaller males pale torso until they reached the hardened little nubs. Flicking slightly sharp nails over the raised peaks. Delighted with the broken cry Cloud was unable to hold back this time.

"Maybe I should pierce such cute little nipples right now. Imagine how that would feel, your sensitive little nipples with speared by a sharp little piece of metal. My tongue there to lick away the drops of blood." Reno teased.

"A little pain is a very good thing, I thought you knew that much at least." Cloud said finally giving in. He wanted this to much to keep fighting it. He may regret this later but he was damn well going to enjoy it now. And he would be damned if Reno was going to be controlling this encounter the entire time. It seemed like a great time to teach the mouthy redhead a thing or two.

"I always knew that deep down inside you had a little hidden kinky side to you, yo."

"You have no idea. Now are you going to talk all night or are you actually going to put that pretty mouth of your to work? Also you say yo one more time and this stops now." Cloud murmured.

"My mouth, my hands and anything else I can get away with." Reno promised as his mouth latched onto a delicate, shell pick ear. He could curb his words at least a little, what with and ass like that in front of him he could do a lot.

Pulling a small switch blade from one of his various hidden pockets, he felt the blonde before him stiffen at the soft 'snick' that sounded as the blade came free.

"Relax Blondie. I wouldn't dream of cutting such pretty skin. This is simply a quicker means to an end that is all." Reno explained quickly. He had no doubt in his mind that if Cloud wanted to end this he could and would in a heartbeat. After all between the two of them Cloud could squash him with little to effort at all.

"Pleas don't make me laugh, it would ruin my carefully crafted reputation. You can fuck me Reno but it stops there. I don't trust you and to be honest don't even like you all that much. You hot, I won't deny that, but attraction, lust is all it is. Now get on with it before I change my mind." Cloud growled out. With lighting fast hands he reached behind him and snatched the small blade away from the redhead. Equally deft, efficient moves that Reno would kill to learn for himself, left the pants on the blonde in pieces. Throwing the knife to the cold concrete as the leather pants followed a moment after, Cloud turned his head just enough to throw a silent challenge at the man behind him.

"Stubborn little fuck." Reno snapped obviously bothered by the lack of trust on the others part. But not entirely unexpected. That was fine, enough times like this would bring the younger male around to him.  
Flinching slightly at the careless treatment of his blade, Reno decided to let that slide.

Using his left hand to push the other down against gleaming black metal and butter soft leather, he kept his hand in place to hold the other down. His right hand coming up to cradle the others face and slipping two fingers into the soft hot mouth.

"Get them nice and wet Strife, it may very well be the only lube your going to get tonight." Reno purred before leaning down and dragging his tongue from the nape of neck to the top of a pert, firm ass.

A low moan at the threat made the redhead smile.

"You like that idea? Me fucking you with nothing more than your own saliva to easy the way? Such a dirty little masochist you are Cloud. I can't wait to feel just how tight you are inside." Reno said sweaty skin as lips and teeth lick suck and bit at soft flesh.

Releasing the grip he had on the other man back, Reno slid his hand down to the gorgeous ass before him. Slender pale fingers spreading those flushed cheeks to revel the rosy puckered entrance between them.

Not giving the other a moment to even think of what he was going to do, the redhead drew a long slow lick up the blonds crack, before blowing gently on the wet skin.

"Reno!" Came the jagged cry from the shuddering form before him. Fingers slipping out of a suddenly slack mouth.

"Such a dirty slut Cloud. Who knew that you would like having you ass played with in such a way." Reno laughed before using both hands to hold slim hips pinned while his thumbs pulled those cheeks apart further. This time sealing his mouth to the tiny hidden crack. Sucking and licking and biting gently as he drank in the almost desperate cries in the air around them.

"Never said I was a fucking Saint Reno. I like a little pain applied in the right places and a whole lot of kink." Cloud panted out in between moans.

He wasn't about to lie about that part of him right now. He seriously doubted that Reno would do even half the things that Seph did to, with and for him on an almost daily basis . But that was alright no one else was perfect. Not to mention the he was almost looking forward to the punishment Seph was going to give him for this transgression.

Giving one last long lick Reno pulled back and looked at the flushed and panting form before him. Enough playing around, he couldn't wait any longer.

Moving quickly Reno removed his clothing and weapons, uncaring of where they fell to the ground. Turning back to the other Reno felt himself stop breathing at the sight that greeted his eyes. What little had remained in his body went straight to his already hard, throbbing cock and he was more than a little worried he was going to cum prematurely.

Long pale legs spread and straddling smoothly glittering black metal and soft leather. Hips thrusting slightly against the leather seat, friction building against the reddened cock rubbing along it's rough texture. One hand still gripping the handle, back arched, head thrown back as ragged pants leaving his lips as his left hand buried three slicked fingers as deep into his own ass as they would go.

"You just going to watch over there? Or did you actually want to participate and fuck me?" Cloud rasped.

"Fuck Strife."

"That is the idea, yeah."

"Do you have any idea how hot you look like that?"

"I do actually. Seph loves watching me fuck myself so much he bought several mirrors so he could watch from any angle." Cloud answered with a devious look in those unnaturally blue eyes. Now with iris blown with lust.

Reno's reaction was exactly what he had been aiming for, as the redhead once more straddled the bike behind Cloud. Forcing the blond's hand out of his way, Reno gave no warning or gentleness in his next move as he thrust himself inside the blond to the hilt in one swift move. Stopping when he could go no deeper.

"Yes..." Cloud hissed at the feeling of being filled once more. The intense burn sending sparks up his spine in the best way. Reno wasn't as thick or long as Seph was, but he was still large enough for a size queen like Cloud was to enjoy every bit of the stretch he felt.

"Your trying to piss me off aren't you? Goddamn your fuckin' tight." Reno forced out through clenched teeth. Giving the other no time to adjust, Reno pulled out till nothing remained save the head before thrusting back in hard and deep. He repeated this move several more times before Cloud had decided he had had enough.

"Fuck me like you mean it, I ain't going to break. Or should I go and get Tseng and Rude to finish the job for you?" Cloud snarled.

Reno found himself unable to hold back any longer at the blondes words. Like hell he would let either of his lovers see Cloud like this much less get close enough to touch him. Hands grabbing roughly at hips hard enough to bruise even a mako infused body he pulled the blond to him with every thrust, putting all he had into fucking the blonde. His own hips and pelvis becoming sore from the force he was using. His cock almost burning from the friction and his balls heavy with the need to cum.

Loud cried from them both echoing of the tall walls around them as they both drew closer to the end. Determined not to cum before the writhing blond, Reno grabbed at the others swollen cock, hand sliding through the slick pre cum that had gathered there. Stroking tightly in rhythm to his thrust into Clouds ass.

Immediately Cloud stiffen, eyes clenching shut tightly, before with a last hard buck of his hips and a loud animalistic cry he came, across Reno's hand and his own hips. Dripping down to leave white stains on the black leather seat below that was still rubbing against an overly sensitive cock head.

"Cloud...Cloud...Cloud."

The loud chant of his name in his ear finally forced his unfocused eyes to open. Confused gaze taking in the familiar surroundings of his... bedroom? Coming a little more awake he tried not to blush as he realized what had happened.

Another dream this time involving Reno and himself. The last time this had happened it had been a dream of himself sucking off Vincent while Seph fucked him. Cid watching from the dark end shadows and occasionally calling out orders for them to follow while he jacked himself off. Christ he had thought these were over.

"Who was it this time Cloud?" Came a deep rich voice from his side. Strong arms wrapping tight around his waist.

"Reno fucking me across Fenrir." Cloud managed to get out. The redhead was kinda pretty but couldn't hold a candle to Seph. It would never happen in a million years.

"Like hell that will ever happen." Seph growled out. Sinking sharp white teeth into a bare shoulder till blood welled up from the wound.

"Can't help what I dream about Seph." Cloud gasped. He could feel the evidence of his recent dream cold and drying on his skin, but was unable to stop his dick from starting to harden anyway. The feel of Seph's mouth on him always having that effect on him. Biting even more so as he loved the feeling of being marked in such a way.

"Maybe not, but let's see if I can make you forget them." Sephiroth purred against the bloody shoulder before he proceeded to do just that.


End file.
